borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modding on XBOX360 help
So I formatted a Sandisk USB drive to my xbox and copied my saves to it. They read on the Xbox itself. However, they don't appear on my PC. IS Modio the program I need to get so the PC will read the files? If not, what is the next step for me? Willow Tree looks pretty straightforward for the most part, it's just a matter of getting the files to load. I'd go ahead and just download Modio just to try it but every download link leads me to a place that wants me to register somewhere, and I don't want to if I can avoid it. Thanks in advance.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : CJ, i would recommend downloading and using Modio. I use it to extract my saves from my USB to my desktop, and then to open my USB to copy the modded version back to it once I'm done modding. I also rehash and resign the sav before copying back to the USB, though it's been said that that is not necessary.Beware the clap 21:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Modio is great, but if you are trying to load your save file into WT, might i suggest XTAF? its free, and if need be shoot me your email and ill send you the zip file with everything you need. Not to mention that WT is a beautiful gem in its own right as it makes a backup of your original save in case something goes horribly wrong you just rename the backup from .bak to .sav and shazaam! back in business. ZomBiE 21:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks guys. Well, I've found a good link for Modio so I'm going to try that first if that's all I need. I'm still not sure if that's what the problem is; should my PC be able to read my Xbox 360 files with Modio now? Also,I read something about Xport 360 as well. Is this a necessary program?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) How dare you slander this site with Xport 360 lol. no its a program you need to purchase in order to obtain the drivers it needs. Xtaf is free and you can obtain the drivers for free as well. I tried Modio but i wasnt to enthused with the layout. So therefore i again restate, XTAF, and WT. and my offer still stands.ZomBiE 21:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC)(also, are you trying to construct weapons that dont lag the game, or are you attempting to make GOD weapons?) I just want to dick around with WT and make some constructs to see what some weaps are actually capable of. I have no interest in Scorpios or or Stocks. I also rarely play online and I wouldn't bring my mods in if i did anyway. Basically my friend and I are just bored waiting for the patch. Once it hits we're restoring our pre-mod saves and playiong clean again until we're maxed-out legtimately. If Modio doesn't work out, I'll hit you up, Zombie. I do appreciate it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Might I suggest Xplorer360? It was made specifically for the 360. I dont modd, but I have it just to get started. I'm doing everything right,but when I save the file back on my usb, use it on the xbox,and load up my character, nothing appears to have been changed.I'm guessing, its a rehashing problem,but willowtree is supposed to automatically do that, correct? 01:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, i must be talking to my hand lol jk. No really guys, use XTAF. the problem with MODIO and Xport 360 and Xplorer 360 is that you have to manually rehash/resign your files otherwise you WILL fuck up your save file. Xtaf, however is simplicity at its best. you open Xtaf, you open your usb drive, you extract your file as a .sav file. you load it into willowtree, you change and or add whatever you want, then its as simple as clicking the same circle in the top left of the window (where you loaded your save file to begin with into WT) and hitting save. then you go back to xtaf, delete the save you loaded from it into willowtree, and INJECT the save you changed with WT from your computer. then its as easy as close drive, then safely remove usb device. then presto. constructed weapons. and Concieted, hit me up on xbox live man, ill play with ya n we can swap weapons a war stories n shit. xJdKxZomBiE. ZomBiE 01:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually got things up and running but now I'm having a new problem. I was able to create a few things in Gearcalc and successfully load them into the game. Then I brought my USB drive back to the PC, loaded the file back up, made a few new weaps, but now for some reason I'm getting an error in WT when I try to insert weapons from my weapons locker into my backpack. Any thoughts on that?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hmm that same thing has happened to me a few times. i usually make what i want on GEAR Calc, then load it straight into my backpack. that seemed to alleviate my issue. Also, the WT i use is in beta format, so i havent checked to see if there is a alpha product out or not, but sometimes when that happens, i simply drag the app to the recycle bin, and reinstall from the .zip file. that usually takes care of any bugs. what are you trying to make? send me the "blueprints" for the weapon it keeps giving you the error message on and i'll build it as well and see if it does it to me as well.ZomBiE 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, thanks for all the suggestions. I actually got things sorted out, and I feel pretty confident that I won't ruin my saves now as well. This is pretty surprising to me, as I'm basically a cut above being downsed when it comes to computers. So, thanks again, especially to Zombie.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you know how to inject it BEFORE you delete the previous data. Have fun. It's a blast making your own stuff.Player8410 18:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, that is one thing I wasn't aware of. I always delete my previous save first. What are the risks involved in this and how can I avoid it?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Injecting it is how you get it onto the USB via XTAF. If you delete the previous version without being sure how to replace it what do you think will happen?Player8410 18:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I misunderstood. I thought you meant there was a way to inject the new save before you deleted the old one. No, I'm all set with xtaf. I've already gotten my changes to work in the game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC)